


Loki - forged on Sakaar

by Debo77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/pseuds/Debo77
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Loki - forged on Sakaar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slutbox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462289) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



I’ve been reading EndlessStairways Slutbox and was inspired to draw Loki’s face following his modification on Sakaar... Perhaps to cope with the whump and angst!!

Loving the fic...here my gift! Hope you like it - it’s my first attempt at using an iPad to draw!

[ ](https://imgur.com/gallery/NxPesm0)


End file.
